


Сделка

by Berta_G



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berta_G/pseuds/Berta_G
Summary: Билл в зеркальном лабиринте пытается спасти мальчика от Пеннивайза.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Pennywise
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновил трейлер. Мальчик в лабиринте очень напомнил мне Патрика (пусть там он и темненький, но освещение слишком его осветлило), ну и понеслась.  
> В итоге получился Билливайз приправленный моим собственным фаноном (или как там правильно это называется).
> 
> От "Темной Башни" тут только Патрик Дэнвилл в весьма нежном возрасте. Он тут вместо Дина.

Кофе приятно горчил.

Биллу нравилось ощущать его вкус на языке и чувствовать, как небольшая чашка согревает пальцы. А вот скручивающая внутренности тревога, смешанная со злостью, не нравилась совершенно.

Двадцать семь лет назад они собрались вместе, семеро маленьких, на первый взгляд слабых детей. Семеро Неудачников. Они оказались вынуждены противостоять немыслимому ужасу — и выстояли.

Они победили и дали клятву, что вернутся, если Оно не погибло.

Теперь пришло время ее исполнить, чего бы это ни стоило. Они выросли, их воображение притупилось, зато физически они стали куда сильнее. Не имело значения, что шансы на победу у них были небольшие, также дела обстояли в то памятное лето.

Главное, что они вообще были.

И уж они их точно не упустят.

Тогда откуда взялись эти проклятые сомнения?

Они все равнялись на него, слушали его. Готовы были идти за ним до конца. Большой Билл всегда точно знает, что и как делать — в том ни у одного из Неудачников не было никаких сомнений.

Так почему, почему он сейчас больше всего на свете хочет сбежать из Дерри? А еще лучше прийти в библиотеку сегодня вечером, как было условлено, и сказать: “Знаете, а может ну ее нахрен, всю эту затею с убийством Оно? Тогда мы защищали свои жизни, потому что были детьми. У нас не было иного выбора, мы не могли поступить иначе. Но теперь-то мы взрослые, оглянитесь! Зачем нам попусту рисковать своими жизнями? Стоят ли детские клятвы того?”

Билл опустил голову и сжал руками виски. Плевать, что про него могли бы подумать окружающие. Мигрень в его возрасте не редкость, так что смотреть тут явно не на что.

Биллу было стыдно и горько от самого себя за такие мысли. Его друзья рассчитывают на него. Верят в него. Каждому, мать его, слову. Он ядро, центр, движущая сила. Так какое право имеет он на хотя бы тень слабости?

_Я не хочу видеть, как они умирают._

Билл устало потер переносицу. Один уже погиб. А ведь Стэн Супермен мог бы остаться в живых, не поклянись они тогда. Нет, не так. Не реши они после стольких лет все-таки исполнить эту гребаную клятву.

Джорджи...

Да, его маленький брат был безжалостно убит, и Билл помнил, как страстно мечтал отомстить за него. Но сейчас, положа руку на сердце, он не мог даже вспомнить лица Джорджи. И магия Оно тут была не при чем, просто прошло уже слишком много времени. Эта рана зажила и отболела, да и с родителями у них в итоге все наладилось. Билл припоминал, что отношения их начали теплеть еще до того, как они с друзьями дали тот самый решающий бой. Получается, Пеннивайз тут оказался не виноват, теперь-то это было понятно.

Так что, пусть Билл и грустил иногда по Джорджи, но желания отплатить за его смерть уже не возникало, как бы сильно он то не искал. Эта страница его жизни была давно перевернута окончательно.

К тому же Пеннивайз в этот раз ждал их. Звал их. Потому что, ну конечно же эта тварь теперь хочет реванша. Наверно его гордость здорово болела все это время — еще бы, огрести по полной программе от каких-то сопляков.

А это означало одно — Стэн был не последним, кого они потеряют, а всего лишь одним из первых.

Вряд ли Оно позволит снова застать себя врасплох.

Билл тяжело вздохнул. Груз ответственности казался ему слишком тяжелым. Слишком.

И ему отчаянно казалось — он попросту обманывает своих друзей, утверждая, мол все, что они делают — правильно. Так ли правильно? С человеческой точки зрения, с точки зрения жертвы — да, без сомнения. Ну, а если мыслить более глобально?

Они просто стоят ниже Оно в пищевой цепи. И только. В том нет ничего противоестественного.

Билл залпом допил кофе. Нет, так он сейчас точно доведет себя до ручки. Рассуждать подобным образом можно было бесконечно, то и дело качая чашу весов туда и сюда. Потому что у каждого была своя правда. И, как ни странно, даже Оно в этой ситуации можно было понять.

И вот это убивало.

Значит, нужно взять себя в руки, отбросить все лишние мысли и просто прогуляться. Он, конечно, и так уже бродил всю первую половину дня, но отчего-то возвращаться в «Дерри-таунхаус» совсем не хотелось.

Как знать, может быть он даже встретит Пеннивайза и все сомнения о том, как же поступить, попросту отпадут сами собой. Ибо выводить из себя тот умел как никто, и Билл не сомневался, что под конец непременно всеми фибрами свой души захочет убить мерзкого клоуна.

Но, конечно, специально искать встречи Билл не собирался. Все-таки самоубийцей он не был и никогда не проявлял склонность к подобному. Значит, следовало держаться подальше от проклятого дома номер двадцать девять по Нейболт-стрит, от Водонапорной башни и, на всякий случай, от того парка аттракционов, который вроде как совсем недавно открылся в Дерри.

Слишком уж там было много всего, связанного с клоунами.

Билл расплатился за кофе и неспешно пошел по улице, не особо выбирая направление. Собственный план ему нравился.

Нравился ровно до тех пор, пока он не заметил пацана, с которым беседовал пару часов назад. И да, мальчишка шел как раз к тому самому парку аттракционов.

Нет, в принципе в этом не было ничего такого — ну захотелось парню поесть сладкой ваты или прокатиться на карусели, имеет право. Да только дело уже близилось к вечеру, и не за горами был комендантский час. Внутри отчетливо звякнул колокольчик тревоги.

Мальчишка был в опасности. Наверняка. Ведь тот общался с ним, Биллом, а у Оно к нему есть очень конкретные счеты.

Выдохнув, Билл круто развернулся и двинулся вслед за парнишкой — черт, он же тогда представился, но Билл упорно не мог вспомнить имя — но старался держаться на отдалении. Просто потому, что это будет очень странно — взрослый мужчина совершенно внезапно начинает приставать к маленькому мальчику. Да и сам парень его вряд ли поймет.

Билл еще немного отстал, благо светлые, чуть вьющиеся волосы паренька здорово выделялись в этот пасмурный день.

Быть может, он просто себя накручивает, как же Билл хотел в это верить. Ну вот что может их связывать? Подумаешь, мальчишка лет восьми на вид заинтересовался отчего взрослый дяденька разговаривает с водостоком. И рассказал по просьбе Билла о странностях, которые замечал в Дерри.

Ну так кто кроме детей их вообще мог видеть, эти самые странности?

А еще паренек с радостью согласился дать Биллу скейтборд прокатиться. Правда идея вспомнить молодость быстро завяла на корню, стоило разглядеть грязь и ржавчину, покрывающие тот и заметить, как одно колесо шатается так, словно вот-вот отвалится.

Что и говорить, мальчишка загонял свой скейт так, что тому самое место было на помойке.

Да, помимо прочего они еще немного поговорили о рисовании, все же Билл увлекался этим в юности, а у парня с собой был тогда небольшой альбом с собственными — и надо сказать чертовски хорошими — рисунками. И, дьявол забери, это была всего лишь ностальгия. Это еще никак не связывает самого Билла и этого ребенка и никак не делает их друзьями.

Вот и зачем тогда Пеннивайзу отыгрываться на мальчике?

_И тем не менее ты уже идешь за ним, Билли. Тебе уже не все равно. И тварь это знает._

И вот ровно в тот момент, когда эта мысль мелькнула в сознании, рядом с головой паренька медленно проплыл красный воздушный шарик.

Вот же проклятье!

Билл, уже не боясь показаться странным или даже агрессивным, кинулся к парню. Но тот как специально радостно припустил в сторону какого-то аттракциона. Именно туда и полетел воздушный шарик, который, похоже, видел только Билл.

— Эй, парень! Стой! — Билл решил, что пусть лучше он привлечет к себе внимание, но все же спасет жизнь мальчишке. Потому что тот ну вот никак не заслуживал участи быть съеденным.

Да, никто из детей не заслуживал такой участи, но вот конкретно этого мальчика Билл хотел уберечь особенно. Ведь если тот погибнет, это будет на его совести.

— Пацан, стой!

Но мальчик не остановился, радостно убегая от Билла прямиком в объятья смерти. Люди на улице, как ни странно, совсем не обращали внимания на бегущего и кричащего мужчину. И это было скверно. Очень, очень скверно.

Это означало, что Пеннивайз взялся за дело всерьез.

Билл бежал изо всех сил, чувствуя, как начинают гореть легкие. Кажется, стоило последовать совету Одры и больше времени уделять спортзалу.

Уже оказавшись внутри, до Билла дошло, что он даже не удосужился купить билет. И парень тоже. Хотя, может быть у пацана тут было что-то типа пропуска на аттракционы? Как у постоянного посетителя, к примеру.

Ну о каких глупостях он думает!

Ведь ясно же как день, что дело тут вовсе не в билетах. Просто тварь голодна и зла, и хочет одновременно пожрать и побольнее ударить его, Билла. Бедный мальчик, скорее всего, даже не понимает, отчего ему вдруг так отчаянно захотелось посетить именно этот аттракцион и именно сейчас.

Преодолев коридор с чем-то наподобие маятников в виде клоунов — ну какой гений изобрел этот кошмар, да в таком аттракционе даже у совершенно здорового человека пошатнется психика — Билл метнулся в гостеприимно приоткрытую дверь, за которой только что скрылся мальчишка.

И замер.

Он думал, что хуже тех маятников быть ничего не может?

Еще как может! Зеркальный, мать его, лабиринт. С мигающим светом. И противным непонятно откуда взявшимся эхом.

Заметив мелькнувшую вдалеке белокурую голову, Билл более не мешкая кинулся следом.

— Эй! Парень! Эй, подожди! — голос разнесся по лабиринту, но мальчишка даже не повернул головы.

Да какого черта?!

Билл ощутил, как внутри закипает отчаяние. Проклятый мигающий свет мешал, отвлекая, заставляя терять ориентацию. Казалось, что лабиринт движется, его конфигурация меняется сама по себе, открываются новые проходы, а на месте старых возникают стены.

После того, как Билл в третий раз пребольно врезался лбом в толстое, но совершенно прозрачное стекло, которого еще секунду назад перед ним не было — его подозрения переросли в уверенность.

Но зато мальчик оказался прямо перед ним. За стеклом.

Твою мать!

Билл изо всех сил ударил кулаками по преграде, чувствуя, как тут же заныли костяшки. И парень — о чудо! — на этот раз его услышал.

Он обернулся, удивленно подняв на Билла голубые глаза, и осторожно, недоверчиво протянул руку, коснувшись разделявшего их стекла. Явно не понимая, откуда оно вдруг взялось за его спиной.

Билл сглотнул, но подумать, что теперь делать попросту не успел. Свет мигнул — а когда вспыхнул вновь совсем рядом с мальчишкой внезапно возникла еще одна фигура.

Пеннивайз, гребаный Танцующий клоун. Но его от парня хотя бы отделяло еще одно стекло. Пока что.

Билл ощутил, как липкое, противное отчаяние разливается внутри, а к горлу комом подкатывает страх. Но вовсе не за себя.

Правда буквально в следующую секунду эти чувства отступили, и на смену им пришло удивление, смешанное с недоумением. Потому что Пеннивайз высунул язык — господи, как такая длина вообще помещалась во рту — и медленно провел им по стеклу.

Билла мгновенно прошибло жаром, настолько это было плавное и чувственное движение. Захотелось узнать, каково будет, если Пеннивайз точно так же проведет им по его коже. А еще лучше по члену.

_Господи, о чем он только думает?_

Билл на секунду зажмурился, всеми силами гоня прочь лишние мысли. Да откуда только взялось это наваждение? Нет, конечно, стоило признать, что Пеннивайз выглядел очень даже привлекательно для потустороннего монстра. Даже более чем.

Будучи ребенком, Билл не замечал этого, а покинув Дерри и вовсе позабыл про проклятого клоуна.

_Да только твое подсознание все-все запомнило, Билли. Недаром же ты лет с шестнадцати дрочил исключительно на девушек и парней в клоунских костюмах. Пока не замутил с той милой дамой, своим литературным агентом._

Биллу захотелось изо всех сил удариться головой о стекло. Сейчас на его глазах сожрут ни в чем не повинного ребенка, а он вместо этого думает о том, насколько Пеннивайз повлиял на его сексуальную жизнь.

Блестяще, просто блестяще.

Билл открыл глаза и тут же встретился с насмешливым янтарным взглядом. Ну конечно Оно читает его мысли как открытую книгу. И как же, должно быть потешается.

Пеннивайз стоял спокойно, пристально глядя на Билла, а потом вдруг резко перевел взгляд на мальчика и оскалился. Или все-таки улыбнулся?

Вот конкретно сейчас Билл бы затруднился ответить. Одно он понимал точно — это не выглядело совсем уж жутко. Непонятно, что было на уме Пеннивайза, но сейчас он больше кривлялся, чем пугал по-настоящему.

Впрочем, судя по тому, как прижался, тонко вскрикнув, к разделявшей их с Биллом преграде мальчишка, как задрожал и сжал руки в кулаки — на него все это произвело должное впечатление. Тем временем стекло, отделявшее Пеннивайза от своей жертвы, пошло трещинами.

Вот это заставило Билла выйти из оцепенения.

— Нет! Не делай этого! — слова вырвались сами собой, а потом Билл принялся что было силы колотить по стеклу.

Ну уж нет, он не позволит убить мальчишку. Ни за что! Только не на его глазах. Это все слишком, уже просто слишком. Когда кулаки начали болеть, Билл попросту принялся пинать проклятое стекло, на котором не появилось ни единой гребаной трещинки. Парнишка тем временем начал всхлипывать, не отрывая взгляда от Пеннивайза, который уже почти разрушил прозрачную преграду.

Еще немного, и мальчика просто разорвут на куски.

_Ты тут, кажется, хотел вескую причину желать смерти Оно. Вот, пожалуйста, Билли, получи и распишись._

— Не надо! Пеннивайз, черт тебя дери, остановись!

И, неожиданно, Оно замерло, снова подняв взгляд на Билла.

— Остановиться? И что мне за это будет, Билли? — несмотря на стеклянные стены между ними голос Пеннивайза прозвучал очень отчетливо.

— Убей меня вместо него, — мысленно Билл попросил прощения у своих друзей, но поступить иначе не мог. Лучше так, чем стать причиной гибели еще одного ребенка.

— Убить? — Пеннивайз коротко рассмеялся. — Так не интересно, Билли. Совсем-совсем не интересно. Как насчет чего-то иного?

И вот даже без лишних пояснений Билл прекрасно понял, что имеет в виду Пеннивайз под чем-то иным. Уж больно голодными были его янтарные глаза. И, кажется, вовсе не из-за отсутствия пищи.

— Да пошел ты! — Билл ощутил, как его начинает колотить.

Мысль, что Оно может хотеть его вовсе не в качестве ужина, вызывала омерзение. И да, одновременно с этим чертовски заводила.

— Как скажешь, Билли, — Пеннивайз слегка пожал плечами, а потом стекло между ним и пареньком вдруг лопнуло, осыпавшись на пол множеством осколков.

Мальчишка вскрикнул и забился в ближайший угол, закрыв ладонями лицо.

— Нет! — Билл ощутил, что к горлу подступает тошнота. Как же ему невыносимо было ощущать собственную беспомощность.

_Но ты не беспомощен, Билли. Ты знаешь, как остановить чудовище. И знаешь плату._

Пеннивайз тем временем приблизился, а затем протянул руки и с легкостью оторвал скулящего на одной ноте паренька от пола и притянул к себе. Проделал это, надо сказать, на удивление бережно.

Медленно, явно смакуя момент, Оно открыло полную зубов пасть и сомкнуло челюсти на плече мальчика. Пронзительный, отчаянный вопль тут же огласил лабиринт. Билл невольно дернулся, с трудом подавляя в себе порыв зажать руками уши. Судя по всему — Пеннивайз тоже. Но паренька тем не менее не отпустил.

— Хватит, выпусти его. Я согласен на все, — Билл без сил опустился на колени, глядя на Оно и прошептал едва слышно, — пожалуйста...

Честно говоря, он уже и сам не знал, чего в данный конкретный момент хочет больше — просто спасти мальчишку, или чтобы тот наконец заткнулся, перестав так громко и самозабвенно голосить.

Пеннивайз разжал челюсти — и мальчик тут же, слава всем богам, перестал вопить — и едва ли не с облегчением взглянул на Билла.

— Разумное решение, Билли. А теперь иди сюда.

Билл сглотнул и тяжело поднялся на ноги, одновременно наблюдая, как спасенный им мальчишка довольно бодро отбегает подальше от Пеннивайза. Крови на парнишке не было заметно, и, честно говоря, даже его одежда выглядела целой. Хоть это хорошо.

Сделав шаг вперед, Билл нисколько не удивился, что на его пути уже не было никакой преграды. Зато за его спиной, а также между ними и мальчиком блеснули стекла. И вот теперь он особенно остро ощутил, что заперт в стеклянном кубе вместе с Оно. Безоружный. Беспомощный. Беззащитный.

Дыхание сбилось, сердце заколотилось еще быстрее, но отчего-то ни страха, ни желания убежать подальше уже не было. Наоборот, Билл ощутил какое-то темное, едва ли не болезненное возбуждение.

Это было мерзко, отвратительно, неправильно, но, если смотреть правде в глаза, происходящее ему несмотря ни на что нравилось. И сейчас Билл ощущал себя слишком вымотанным, чтобы сопротивляться собственным ощущениям.

Пусть так. Будь что будет.

— Мелюзга, вали домой. Тебе еще рано смотреть на то, что здесь будет происходить, — Пеннивайз сурово глянул на замершего мальчика, и прямо за спиной того открылась дверь, явно ведущая на улицу.

Паренек тут же кинулся к ней, но уже с самого выхода вдруг развернулся, открыто и радостно улыбаясь, и вскинул вверх руку с оттопыренным большим пальцем. И смотрел он при этом совсем не на Билла.

— Какого черта! Мы так не договаривались! — конкретно в этот самый момент Билл вдруг особенно остро ощутил, что его где-то жестко наебали.

— Ну почему же. Договаривались именно так, — Пеннивайз улыбнулся и медленно облизнулся. И только от одного этого плавного движения Билла обдало жаром. — Я отпускаю парня, а ты позволяешь сделать с собой все, что мне захочется. Ты хотел, чтобы я остановился, но с чего ты взял, что я изначально собирался его убить?

Пеннивайз скрипуче расхохотался, а Билл вдруг метнулся к нему, намереваясь хорошенько врезать по наглой клоунской роже. И, желательно, не один раз.

И стало дико обидно от того, с какой легкостью перехватили его руку.

А потом Пеннивайз толкнул его к ближайшей стене и прижал к ней, глядя прямо в глаза. От жара его тела у Билла начала кружиться голова. Поутихшее было возбуждение вспыхнуло с новой силой. И все же он нашел в себе силы прохрипеть.

— Пошел к черту... Я не хочу...

— А, по-моему, Билли нагло врет, — Пеннивайз медленно провел по его шее языком снизу-вверх и одновременно с этим слегка сжал член через джинсы. — Да, очень нагло врет. Почему бы тебе просто не получить то, о чем ты так долго мечтал, стоя под душем?

Билл зажмурился, чувствуя, как дрожь сотрясает все его тело — и отнюдь не холод, страх или отвращение были ее причиной. А когда Пеннивайз ловко расстегнул его джинсы и коснулся уже налившегося кровью члена затянутой в гладкую, атласную перчатку рукой — Билл не смог сдержать приглушенного стона. Он готов был кончить только от одного ощущения, как мягкая ткань медленно скользит от основания до самой головки и обратно.

_Невыносимо._

А потому, когда Пеннивайз прижался к его губам в требовательном поцелуе, Билл практически сразу ответил, уже не отдавая себе отчета в собственных действиях. Он сообразил, что его руки никто не удерживает, только когда почувствовал под пальцами ткань клоунского костюма — он вцепился в Пеннивайза и даже сам того не заметил.

— Вот что ты делаешь со мной? — проскулил Билл, когда Пеннивайз отстранился и медленно опустился перед ним на колени. Хотелось продолжать целоваться и кайфовать от скольжения языков и ощущения крепкого горячего тела совсем рядом. — Это какая-то магия?

— Ну что ты, Билли, это всего лишь ты сам. Ни больше и не меньше. И вижу, ты очень хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе приятно, правда? — Пеннивайз освободил возбужденный член Билла от одежды и легонько подышал на головку. От контраста горячего дыхания и прохладного воздуха перехватило дыхание. — Может быть хватит убегать от себя?

Вместо ответа Билл вцепился в рыжие волосы, фиксируя, и с силой подался вперед.

Да, все верно. Хватит убегать. Потому что если он продолжит противиться сам себе, то попросту сойдет с ума. А заниматься самобичеванием он сможет потом сколько угодно.

Пеннивайз безропотно обхватил член губами, принимая практически сразу до основания и позволяя головке скользнуть в горло. Судя по всему, никакого дискомфорта он не испытывал, несмотря на довольно грубые и быстрые движения Билла. Янтарные глаза ни на секунду при этом не отрывались от его лица.

Билл дышал быстро и загнанно, кусая губы, чтобы не начать постанывать, настолько острыми были ощущения сжимающихся на члене стенок горла.

Так горячо, так сильно.

Не выдержав долго, Билл зажмурился и кончил, запрокинув голову и протяжно, на выдохе застонав.

Он и не думал, что это может быть так хорошо.

— Вот уж не предполагал, что тебя интересует что-то, помимо жратвы, — Билл чувствовал, что еще немного и просто сползет по стеклянной стенке вниз.

Пеннивайз, явно ощутив это, высвободился из его хватки, уселся прямо на пол и властно потянул Билла на себя, вынуждая фактически усесться ему на колени. Тот, впрочем, не возражал.

— Ты судишь очень однобоко, Билли. Лучше бы сказал спасибо, что мне нравятся половозрелые особи, и я одновременно не удовлетворяю голод и иные свои потребности. Хотя, глядя на тебя тогда, в нашу первую встречу, и возникали интересные мысли...

— И ты поэтому пытался забрать меня тогда? — Билл сглотнул, тут же в красках представляя себе, что мог бы сотворить с ним Пеннивайз, если бы его друзья послушались Оно и бросили его.

— Ну-ну, Билли, не надо так нервничать. Я бы все равно дал тебе подрасти. Страх с похотью куда вкуснее страха с болью.

— Нет, все-таки жратва у тебя на первом месте, — Билл выдохнул и вздрогнул, ощущая, как Пеннивайз беззастенчиво стаскивает с него джинсы. — Эй, а ну хватит!

— Билли уже получил свое удовольствие, — капризно протянул Пеннивайз, принимаясь избавлять Билла от верхней части одежды невзирая на его слабое сопротивление, — не будь таким эгоистом.

— Я не готов! Ты же понимаешь, что мне не шестнадцать... — оставшись без одежды Билл сильнее прижался к Пеннивайзу. Потому что вырываться явно бессмысленно, а так хотя бы будет не настолько холодно.

— О, не волнуйся... тебе все понравится, вот увидишь, — с этими словами Пеннивайз так чувственно провел кончиками пальцев вдоль его позвоночника, что Билл невольно выгнулся, едва ли не вжимаясь в того.

Все происходящее ощущалось странно. Очень странно, но в то же время и так правильно. Пеннивайз медленно гладил спину и ягодицы Билла, одновременно с этим слегка прикусывая — но не до крови — кожу на его шее и плечах.

Билл ощутил, что ему снова становится жарко. Его тело, еще слишком чувствительное, теперь реагировало на прикосновения куда острее обычного. А когда Пеннивайз мягко провел пальцами по внутренней поверхности бедер, Билл ощутил, как возбуждение снова накатывает на него плохо контролируемой волной.

Он не знал, сделал ли с ним что-то Пеннивайз специально, или это вышло само — сейчас все эти тонкости волновали Билла в последнюю очередь. Он невольно подался вперед, вжимаясь, потираясь и без слов прося о большем.

В то же время Билл чувствовал себя просто какой-то грязной похотливой тварью, которая очень хочет, чтобы ее трахнули. И, как ни странно, ему это нравилось.

— Ну же... не тяни! — Билл с силой вцепился в пышный воротник, дрожа от захлестывающего его желания. Контраст от мягких прикосновений и ощущения обнаженной кожей довольно грубой ткани клоунского костюма сводил с ума.

— Мой Билли хочет? — вкрадчиво мурлыкнул Пеннивайз ему на ухо. Одновременно с этим в его руке словно сам по себе появился небольшой тюбик смазки.

— Хочет! Но я... я не твой, — а затем Билл охнул, когда Пеннивайз так хорошо коснулся его обильно политыми смазкой пальцами, мягко проникая внутрь и довольно бережно растягивая.

Билл негромко заскулил, кайфуя лишь от ощущения скользящих внутри пальцев. Он уже успел позабыть, каково это — быть принимающим. В молодости он позволял себе разного рода вольности не только с девушками, но и с парнями, и не считал это чем-то совсем уж зазорным. И все же те времена так давно прошли...

Неожиданно Пеннивайз встал, подхватив Билла под колени и прижимая спиной к стене. Фактически удерживая на весу. И тут же, не дав времени опомниться и запаниковать, плавно толкнулся, заполняя и заставляя судорожно хватать ртом воздух.

Все, что Билл смог сделать — это отчаянно вцепиться плечи Пеннивайза, чувствуя, как тот проникает в него все глубже. Ощущение абсолютной беспомощности и полнейшей зависимости сносили голову окончательно.

— Мой Билли? — хриплым, подрагивающий голосом выдохнул Пеннивайз, обжигая шею Билла своим дыханием.

— Да... Твой... — на более длинные слова у Билла попросту не хватало дыхания.

А когда Пеннивайз начал двигаться, постепенно набирая темп, с силой вжимая его в стекло, Билл не смог бы произнести и такие простые слова при всем желании. Дыхания хватало лишь на короткие загнанные вдохи да хриплые стоны, когда член так правильно задевал простату.

Он запрокинул голову, кайфуя от ощущения распирающего изнутри пульсирующего жара, сжимаясь на члене Пеннивайза и мечтая только, чтобы тот не останавливался.

Вот такого Билл точно никогда и ни с кем не испытывал, он мог в том поручиться.

Пеннивайз ощутимо, до крови, прикусил кожу на его шее, двигаясь быстро, сильно, сбиваясь с ритма и одновременно с этим накрывая член Билла ладонью. А потом с глухим рычанием вжался, замирая и содрогаясь от наслаждения.

Билл кончил практически одновременно с ним, ощущая горячую пульсацию внутри и зажмурившись так крепко, что перед глазами заплясали яркие вспышки.

Когда в голове немного прояснилось, Билл понял, что Пеннивайз снова усадил его к себе на колени и негромко урчит, уткнувшись носом в макушку. Как большой, сытый и довольный кот.

— Так и чья это была идея с лабиринтом?

— Мелкого, — честно ответил Пеннивайз. — Сказал, увидел что-то похожее по телевизору. Это все было до жути банально, а значит могло сработать. И сработало.

— Вот как, — Билл прикрыл глаза. Шевелиться не хотелось совершенно, — не напомнишь, как зовут этого юного сводника?

— Патрик, — Пеннивайз ухмыльнулся, но затем тут же рыкнул. — Учти, Билли, все, что ты попытаешься сделать с ним, я верну тебе с процентами.

— Мне следовало сразу догадаться. Этот скейтборд явно был прямиком из твоего логова. Да и ты совсем не старался его напугать. Совершенно.

— Мне хватает одного заики в ближайшем окружении, не хочу случайно получить второго.

— Вот уж не думал, что у тебя есть ребенок.

— Он приемный, — фыркнул Пеннивайз и тут же коротко рассмеялся, заметив недоумение на лице Билла. — Расслабься. На самом деле я просто слежу, чтобы эта мелюзга не убилась раньше отведенного ему срока. Так надо.

— Полагаю, это долгая история.

— Правильно полагаешь. И, может быть, я тебе ее даже расскажу. Позже, — с этими словами Пеннивайз встал, выпуская Билла из объятий.

Тот недовольно заворчал, но все же сумел сбросить с себя пелену сонливости. Часть стен вокруг растворилась, и совсем рядом приоткрылась дверь, ведущая наружу. Со вздохом Билл принялся собирать одежду и кое-как натягивать ее на себя.

— И раз уж речь зашла о грядущем, — голос Пеннивайз вдруг стал более низким и угрожающим. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы твои дружки остались целы и невредимы — заставь их покинуть Дерри. Они не были мне нужны с самого начала, только ты. Останешься — и никто из них не пострадает.

— По-моему, ты слишком самоуверен, — Билл распрямился, чувствуя, как внутри снова закипает злость. — Мы найдем способ достать тебя.

— Ты же не думаешь, что вы снова сможете застать меня врасплох? Я, знаешь ли, умею учиться на ошибках.

— Зачем же врасплох? Сыграем честно. Есть один ритуал...

— Чудь. Знаю, — Пеннивайз зло оскалился. — И вы с дружками вместе с ней идете на хрен. Только суньтесь в мой дом — и я просто вас перебью, как котят. Никакой магии, только физическая сила.

— Это не по правилам!

— Правила вступят в силу только если вы окажетесь в логове. Но вы до него не дойдете. Я, Билли, не такой дурак, чтобы ввязываться в то, что может мне реально навредить, — Пеннивайз смерил враз поникшего Билла холодным взглядом. — Даю вам неделю на раздумья. А потом начну убивать твоих друзей одного за другим.

— Да пошел ты! — зло прошипел Билл, сжимая руки в кулаки.

Он всего лишь моргнул, но когда открыл глаза — Пеннивайза рядом с ним уже не было.

***

В полдень в Мемориальном парке было довольно безлюдно. Солнце красиво бликовало в купальне для птиц, а сами птицы заливались радостным пеним на все голоса.

Билл медленно брел по дорожке, щурясь и жалея, что не захватил с собой солнцезащитные очки.

Шел уже третий день его пребывания в Дерри. Пока что ничего плохого не происходило. Ну, за исключением дико неприятной сцены, которую устроила ему Одра, когда застукала его в одной постели с Беверли.

Ну кто же мог знать, что его жена ломанется за ним в Дерри несмотря на все обещания, да еще и заявится в его номер прямо посреди ночи.

Так что, судя по всему, возвращаться домой конкретно ему, Биллу, и правда уже не было смысла.

Остальные Неудачники все еще пребывали в раздумьях. Билл честно передал им слова Пеннивайза и после этого весь их энтузиазм, и без того не особо большой, пропал окончательно.

Что-то подсказывало Биллу, что до конца недели в Дерри не останется никого из его друзей, за исключением Майкла.

Патрика Билл увидел сидящим прямо на земле, совсем недалеко от купальни для птиц и что-то увлеченно черкающем в своем альбоме.

— Ну привет, Патрик, — Билл подошел ближе и тут же примирительно поднял руки, когда тот вскинул на него настороженные глаза. — Я на тебя не злюсь. Точнее злюсь, но уже совсем не сильно.

— Спасибо, мистер Денбро, — Патрик улыбнулся так светло и радостно, что все желание читать ему какие-либо нотации на тему риска общения с чудовищами из иного мира завяло на корню. — Вы теперь останетесь с нами в Дерри?

— Да. Похоже на то, — слова эти дались с явным трудом.

— Здорово! — Патрик просиял, а потом вдруг протянул Биллу свой альбом. — Хотите порисовать вместе со мной, мистер Денбро?

И впервые за эти дни Билл почувствовал, что быть может все в итоге сложится не так уж и плохо. Уживается же этот мальчик с Пеннивайзом, так почему у него самого это не получится?

Он улыбнулся, а потом протянул руку за альбомом.

— С удовольствием. И зови меня просто Билл.


End file.
